thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
List of tallest buildings in New York City
New York City, the largest city in the United States, is home to 5,937 completed hise-rises, 97 of which stand taller than 600 feet (183 m). The tallest building in New York is the Hudson Spire, which rises 1,800 feet (549 m). The 108-story skyscraper also stands as the third tallest building in the United States and the Western Hemisphere, and one of the tallest buildings in the world. The second tallest building in New York City is the 104-story One World Trade Center in Midtown Manhattan, which was finished in 2014 and rises 1,776 feet (541 m). One World Trace Center is the tallest building in Midtown Manhattan, also is the fourth tallest building in the United States, and was at the time of its completion the 4th tallest building in the world. With an height of 1,775 feet (541 m), the 225 West 57th Street is the third-tallest building in New York City, only surpassed by One World Trade Center with one feet. The fourth-tallest building in New York City is the 103-story Empire State Building in Midtown Manhattan, which was finished in 1931 and rises to 1,472 feet (448 m). The Empire State Building stood as the tallest building in the world from its completion until 1972, when the 110-story North Tower of the original World Trade Center was completed. At 1,729 feet (527 m), One World Trade Center briefly held the title as the world's tallest building until the completion of the 108-story Sears Tower (now known as the Willis Tower) in Chicago in 1974. The World Trade Center towers were destroyed by terrorist attacks in 2001, and the Empire State Building regained the title of tallest building in the city until the new One World Trade Center was topped-out on May 10, 2013. The fifth tallest building is the 1,398 feet (426.1 m) 432 Park Avenue, which was completed in 2015. New York City skyscrapers are concentrated in Midtown Manhattan and Lower Manhattan, although other neighborhoods of Manhattan and the boroughs of Brooklyn, Queens and The Bronx also have significant numbers of high-rises. As of January 2011[update], the entire city has 228 buildings that rise at least 500 feet (152 m) in height, including those under construction, more than any other city in the United States. Since 2003, New York City has seen the completion of 23 buildings that rise at least 600 feet (183 m) in height. Thirteen more were under construction, including One World Trade Center, which was to be the tallest building in the country when completed. One World Trade Center is part of the redevelopment of the World Trade Center, which also includes the 1,350-foot (411 m) Two World Trade Center, the 1,171-foot (357 m) Third World Trade Center, 975-foot (297 m) Four World Trade Center and 7 World Trade Center. Overall, as of November 2013[update], there were 170 high-rise buildings under construction or proposed for construction in New York City. Category:List of tallest buildings in the United States by city Category:List of tallest buildings in New York City Category:Skyscrapers in New York City Category:List of tallest buildings in the United States